


in loving memory

by sensensen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensensen/pseuds/sensensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little conversation with the doctor before Finch take the spinal-fusion surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in loving memory

[Irrelevant]

Hi! I am a big fan of person of interest, and I have read lots of great articles on person of interest. That makes me want to write something as well. However, as English is my second language and my level is far from fluent, it is quite hard for me to express my thoughts accurately. So I would be very appreciated if you could help me correct my wrongs and tell me your thoughts or feelings about my work. Thank you very much.

================================================================================

Doctor: Mr. Finch, how are you feeling today?

Finch: More or less the same. And doctor, could you decrease the dose of my pain medication, please? It seems that… I do not need that much.

D: Are you sure, Mr. Finch? Cause the dose is carefully calculated, and in your condition, I was afraid that it may not be so effective. The nurse told me that you have not had a sound sleep since you came here.

F: Trust me, doctor, I know my body better than you do. I would be appreciated if you could just cut the dose.

D: Well…sure, if you insist. And one more thing. I heard that you chose the surgery plan B, can you tell me why? I mean yes, the spinal-fusion surgery has been used for decades, but the side effects are pretty big, too. Such like pain chronic, a tetanic neck, and even disability, you do know that, do you?

F: Yes, doctor. And I also know that the plan A, though put forward by you for the last five years, the high successful rate and less side effects made you the top on bone surgery field. I trust your ability, doctor, that’s why I am here. However, no means to offend, I have to say, I am a very conservative person.

D: I still have to warn you, though I would try my best to diminish the side effects, the chronic pain is unavoidable.

F: I am fully aware of that, thank you, doctor.

D: So plan B it is.

F: Thank you doctor.

\---I am not afraid of pain, Nathan. I’m just afraid that I might forget how painful it is to lose you.


End file.
